


Daichi x Suga

by k0dzu



Series: HAIKYUU UNIVERSITY AU ON INSTAGRAM [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0dzu/pseuds/k0dzu
Summary: “Open your mouth for me.” Daichi mumbled between their kisses.Sugawara obidiently opened his mouth and without hesitations, Daichi slid his warm tongue inside the male's mouth.“Good boy.” Daichi murmured while caressing Suga's ass and gropping both of his buttcheeks hardly.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: HAIKYUU UNIVERSITY AU ON INSTAGRAM [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075322
Kudos: 50





	Daichi x Suga

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of my AU on instagram. 
> 
> @hq_twitter.au

He let out a soft whimper as he felt Daichi's strong hands gropping his bottom. Their tongue flickered around each other's mouth, tasting every sweet corner of it. 

As they both pulled away, they also gasped for air after sharing a lip-locking kiss.

“You're responsible for this.” Daichi broke out the silence. 

Suga's eyes widened as he saw how hard Daichi is. He can't believe that the male will be this hard just because of a kiss or maybe because they haven't done it for awhile?

“And I will gladly take the responsibility, sir.” 

He smirked before getting onto his knees. He looked up at Daichi as his hands began to trailed up to his thighs, then up to the male's torso. He then planted soft kisses onto his clothed bulge. 

“D-damn, Suga..” Daichi let out a deep groan as he felt his warm lips onto his clothed shaft. His cock throb inside, pleading for Suga to take him inside his mouth. 

“Be quiet. They are still outside.” Suga mumbled as his hands began unbuttoning his pants. He looked up at Daichi one more time and used his teeth to unzip the male's pants. 

As he pulled down his lover's pants along with his underwear, his thick cock sprangs out. Suga hold his cock and slapped it onto his cheeks gently. 

“It's so big..”

“S-stop it, Suga.” Daichi's face were flushed red as he saw what the male just did. 

“But you got harder. See?” Suga chuckled. 

Daichi let out a deep sigh because deep down inside him. He knows that he liked it when Suga takes control. 

The gray haired male began planting wet kisses onto it. He slip his thick shaft across his lips and when he reached his balls, he began making long languid licks. 

Daichi's shaft became harder as he felt his warmth against it. Suga began sucking the tip of his cock. Enjoying his sweet pre-cum while his hand were busy playing with his balls. 

His lover's back arched as he felt the sensation building inside his abdomen as Suga's tongue swirled around the tip. He looked up at the male one more time as he slowly slid his full length inside his mouth. 

Sloppy and gagging sounds can be heard around the room as Daichi's tip reached his throat. Daichi, on the other hand, grabbed a fistful of his hair as his thickness slid inside Suga's mouth more. 

“A—aah.. Shit..” He bit his lips hardly to prevent himself from groaning too loud. 

Tears began to form on the side of Suga's eyes as his thickness began to choke him. He then, held on the male's thigh before bobbing his head in a slow pace. Daichi's shaft slid in and out easily because of the wetness inside his mouth. As the male length slipped inside, his tongue flicker around it. 

Daichi began to took control. He thrust his hips slowly and with care, letting Suga's throat to be adjusted by his full length. He held the gray haired male's cheek and wiped the tears that was running down the side of his eyes. Suga was still looking up at him everytime he took his full length deep inside his mouth. 

“You look so cute under me.” Daichi said as he caressed the male's cheek. 

“Mhmk..” Suga moaned that send vibrations to his cock. 

The gray haired male's tongue flickered around his shaft as his pace increased. 

“Open your mouth for me.” Daichi said and Suga willingly opened his mouth more. The black haired male began thrusting his hips in a slow but deep manner. Suga gagged everytime his thick cock reached his throat.

As the male pulled out, Suga began gasping for air. His jaw felt numb but he knew how Daichi felt good. 

“Bend over for me.” Daichi whispered while holding his chin, making him look up at him. 

Sugawara obeyed his lover and immediately bent over on the couch. He flinch as he felt Daichi's hand making its way inside his skirt. 

“Who's being naughty tonight?” Daichi whispered onto his ear while planting wet kisses onto it. 

“I-it's me, sir..” Suga answered. 

He covered his mouth as soft moans and whimpers keep coming out from it. Daichi caressed his ass gently before spanking it, making his body jolt as he felt the pain and pleasure at the same time. 

The male then, pushed his panties to the side, exposing his milky skin that has spanking marks on it. 

“I want you inside..” Suga whispered as he spread his ass infront of Daichi, letting the male see his pinkish hole. 

Daichi caressed the hole using his thumb. Suga arched his back as he felt his fingers trailing around it. He spreaded Suga's ass cheeks more as he leaned closer to it. “May I?” 

Suga just nodded his head while covering his mouth. Suppressing himself from moaning to loud. 

Daichi tongue began to licked his pinkish hole. Sharp gasped came out from his mouth as he felt his lover's strong licks around it. He then, bit his bottom lip hardly as his knees trembled by the sensation that he was feeling in between his thighs.

“Relax..” Daichi mumured as he held the male's back, caressing it gently before holding onto his hips. 

His fingers made it's way into his hole, he slid it gently, making the male hissed. 

“It's okay.” He whispered as he planted soft kisses onto his back, comforting the male.

“Ohh, Daichi..” Suga let out a soft moan as he felt his fingers inside him. 

Daichi began sliding his fingers more, as he reached his spot, he curled up his fingers, making the male's knees shake more. 

“F-fuck.. A-aah..” Suga squealed as the male pressed onto his weak spot. He held on the couch for support as Daichi began to move his fingers in a slow but deep manner. 

He planted soft kisses onto his back as his fingers were busy sliding in and out of his hole. 

“Ohh, Daichi.. More.” Suga whimpered as he turned his head to face Daichi. 

The male immediately claimed his lips. He then, curled up his fingers more, letting Suga loosen up completely as he continued on poking his weak spot. 

“D-daichi. I'm almost there—” Suga's words were cutted off as his white loads squirts out from his cock. His knees and thighs tremble as he reached his zenith. 

Deep breaths can be heard across the room. Daichi stood up and was about to clean Suga when the gray haired male said, “It's okay. You can cum inside me.” 

Suga whispered as he turned his face to Daichi, knowing that they didn't bring any condom. But they both know that they are both clean. He then, spread his ass cheeks showing his gaped hole. Daichi engulfed some air as he saw his lover's loosened up hole.

He then get on his knees, he held Suga's hips and leveled his tip onto his hole. His hole isn't as loose as it looked like. As he slid his full length deep inside Suga's, both of them let out a moan. 

“You're still so tight.” Daichi said as he moved his hips slowly, feeling Suga's wall as it enveloped around his shaft. 

“D-daichi.. Ohh, babe.” Suga said before letting out a soft moan, he held on the male's waist, guiding him to go deeper in him. 

Sharp gasps, sloppy sounds and their slapping skins filled up the room, ignoring the fact that someone might hear them. As Daichi fasten up the pace, the sensation between Suga's thigh kept on driving him crazy. 

“I'm almost there..” Daichi mumured while helding on the guy's hip hardly. 

“Fill me up, please.” The gray haired male replied. His body arched as Daichi increased the pace, reaching his spot everytime he thrusts in. 

Sugawara gasped as he felt the hot liquid inside him while Daichi laid his body on him, too tired as they've shared a mind-blowing orgasm. 

“I love you. Thank you for this wonderful gift.” Daichi whispered as he planted soft kisses onto the male's nape. 

“And I love you too.” Sugawara on the other hand giggle, too happy that Daichi loves his “gift”.

As Daichi pulled out, his juices flows out from Sugawara's gaped hole. 

“Oh, no.. Let me clean you up..” Daichi got his handkerchief and began wiping their juices together. 

“Not just me. We need to clean this locker room too.” The gray haired male let out a chuckle as they both looked at the floor dripping with Suga's juices. 

The couple fixed their clothes, they planned to go to the bathroom to finished cleaning their lower part. 

“Oh my god. Get a room.” Suga said while laughing. 

As they went inside, they both saw Terushima pinning Ennoshita on the wall. 

“S-suga. D-daichi.” 

Ennoshita stutter making the couple laugh. It's normal for them to see the two in an awkward position since they're roommates but they do know how shy Ennoshita is everytime they caught them. 

“If you'll excuse us. Maybe you want to step outside for a minutes or you'll see us cleaning each other's you know.” Suga said giving them a sweet smile. 

“Sugar!” 

The gray haired male giggled while clinging his hands onto his blushing boyfriend while Ennoshita and Terushima bid their goodbye to give the two some privacy. 

“Are you ready for round two?”


End file.
